


Brown Eyed Boys

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e27 Monkee Mother, Fluff, Food mention, Getting Together, M/M, Milly Rudnick Is Smart, Multi, POV Female Character, Polyamory, The Monkees Are Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: When you meet your soulmate(s) your eyes change color so that they match. Sure all four Monkees have brown eyes, but they’re completely different shades right?





	Brown Eyed Boys

Peter, Mike, Micky, and Davy wondered, not for the first time, why they had decided to invite Milly over to the pad for their weekly tea with her instead of going over to her place. They loved her, but she sure could talk. At least at her place they could excuse themselves. When she was at the pad they were stuck.

“My dear Herman, may he rest in peace, always knew exactly what I needed.” Milly reminisced. “No one ever understood anyone better than my Herman understood me. That’s the way it is with soulmates. It’s almost as though you can read each other’s minds.”

She stopped and looked at the four Monkees, who were still wondering when she would stop talking and be ready to leave. “But of course you boys know that.”

The Monkees blinked at her.

“We had…heard that.” Micky said cautiously.

“It certainly sounds reasonable,” Peter said.

“Uh, Milly,” Mike said. “None of us have met our soulmates yet.”

This time Milly was the one who looked confused. “You mean you haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Davy asked, puzzled.

“I have green eyes,” Milly told them unnecessarily. “But before I met my Herman, my eyes were brown. His were blue. Our eyes changed color when we met.”

“We know how soulmates work,” Davy said, sounding a little annoyed.

Milly patted his arm, “I’m sure you do. But you aren’t very good at spotting them.”

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Peter asked.

Milly looked at him. “What color are your eyes?”

“Brown.” Peter said promptly.

Milly turned to the other three. “Yours?”

“Brown,” Davy said.

“Brown,” answered Micky.

“Brown?” said Mike, sounding more like he was asking a question than answering one.

Milly nodded. “And have your eyes always been the same exact shade of brown as each other’s?”

“They are not,” Davy argued. “Mine are more chocolaty.”

“Mine are lighter,” Micky said.

“Mine are even lighter than Mick’s,” Mike insisted.

“Mine are darker!” Peter said cheerfully.

Milly gave them her best motherly stare. “Look again.”

The four Monkees regarded each other seriously. Micky picked up a mirror that Milly would have sworn wasn’t there before, and they all looked closely at their reflections. Milly could see the moment each of them realized that she was right. Their eye color was in fact exactly the same.

“Oh my,” Peter whispered.

“Well paint me purple and put me in a pigpen,” Mike muttered.

“I’ll be a Monkee’s uncle.” Micky said, without any of the humor he would usually add to that statement.

“You must be joking,” Davy said, looking utterly astonished.

The four Monkees stared at each other. Shocked and clearly unsure what to do now.

Milly waited. But after several minutes of her boys just staring at each other, she figured they could use a gentle nudge.

“It’s traditional to respond to meeting your soulmates in some way.”

That seemed to snap the boys out of their stunned silence.

“Oh Milly,” the four of them groaned, clearly unimpressed with her teasing.

“Not quite the reaction I was expecting,” she told them.

“Well what reaction were you expecting then?” Davy asked, no longer sounding as though he would argue with anything she said.

“This is a lot to take in,” Mike said softly.

“Wow,” Micky agreed, far quieter than his normal exuberance.

“All this time we’ve been each other’s soulmates and we didn’t even notice,” Peter said, not taking his eyes off the other three.

“Well boys,” Milly said gently. “You’re meant for each other. The usual thing to do now is kiss.”

There was a brief pause as her words sunk in.

“Well, fellas? You up for that?” Davy asked.

“I am if you guys are,” Peter said.

“This could be fun,” Micky said with a grin and a wink.

Mike simply said, “Okay.”

The four boys started towards each other, then stopped, looking back at Milly uncomfortably.

“Uh, Milly? A little privacy please.” Peter asked.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go back to my knitting.” Milly walked across the room and picked up the sweater she had brought with her and was working on for Micky. The poor boy always seemed so skinny, he must be freezing.

By the time Milly had stopped her yarn ball from rolling away, the boys had moved much closer together. The four of them were now nearly touching noses, but still looked unsure what to do next. Milly wanted to prompt them, but knew if she spoke she would only distract them and ruin the moment.

There was silence for a long moment before Davy spoke. “Oh for…” He reached out, placed his hands on either side of Mike’s head, stood up on tiptoe, and pulled him into a kiss. Mike looked startled for a moment before setting his hands on Davy’s shoulders and returning the kiss.

Micky reached for Peter and Peter reached back, quickly kissing him. Then there was a flood of kisses. Milly watched with a smile as the four Monkees kissed each other. Noticing that they didn’t stop with one kiss between each pair, they went for a second round of kisses. And then a third.

It was very adorable to watch how gentle and tentative their kisses were as they got used to the idea that the four of them were meant to be together. The boys didn’t seem likely to look up again anytime soon. They had most likely forgotten that she was even there.

Milly used the opportunity to sneak the food she had brought for the boys into the kitchen. It was always easier when she didn’t have to argue with them and could just make sure the four of them had enough to eat. Putting the last few things into the refrigerator, Milly looked back at the boys. If she was right, and she usually was, they would be holding each other for a while longer.

With a smile, she gathered her things and left them to it. They could thank her later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they got her happily married off to Larry doesn’t mean Milly doesn’t still talk about her late Herman whenever she and the boys get together.
> 
> Milly’s actress, Rose Marie, had brown eyes, so I made brown Milly’s original eye color. When I think of her late husband Herman, I imagine Rose Marie’s late husband Bobby Guy, but I don’t know what color eyes Bobby had, so I just picked something at random for Herman.
> 
> I did some very important “staring at the Monkees eyes in this gifset”: https://carlislesimms.tumblr.com/post/37158126973 for this fic. For research of course. 
> 
> Did they just base their ideas of what their eyes look like on old pictures of themselves? Yes. Yes they did. So oblivious.
> 
> Milly is slightly more aware of the way things just seem to appear around the boys, like the mirror, than they seem to be.
> 
> Hi, yes, I did make up a weird southern expression for Mike to use.
> 
> Milly’s inability to not watch them kiss amuses me.
> 
> She’s always worried about whether the boys have enough to eat, so she takes every possible opportunity to feed them.


End file.
